


Three Course Meal

by aegislash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, it's just my ocs fucking move along nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegislash/pseuds/aegislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OC/OC fic<br/>A evening that's slowly winding down picks up the pace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to get back into writing smut so here's some practice with my ocs!!!!  
> btw here's what balfour and luna look like: http://brunobuccaletty.tumblr.com/post/111856071157/revamping-some-old-ocs-of-mine-from-when-i-was

The couple entered their bedroom quietly, having returned home late from a dinner party. Luna went to the dresser to remove her jewellery and make-up, whilst Balfour was sat on the bed taking his shoes and socks off.

"I had a nice time tonight, dear." Luna spoke as softly as she always did to break the silence. She looked over to her husband and smiled.

"Aye, Luna, I had a good time too." He smiled back at her as he removed his blazer. There was another silence, albeit out of shyness rather than wanting to keep quiet. "Uhm, y'know, Luna, y-you were very, uh, sexy tonight - I, uh, mean, you l-looked very sexy..." He spoke up and felt like an idiot immediately after, turning his head away in shame.

"Heheh, well, I could say the same about you, Balfour!" She walked over to him. She put her hand on his chin to bring his attention to her as she loosened his tie. "You're so cute when you're flustered, you know that?"

"N-nay! I'm not cute!" Balfour stammered out with a big-eyed stare, his face turning as red as a tomato.

"We'll see about that ~" Luna crooned flirtatiously, leaning in to his hwe husband on the lips. They both liked their first kiss, so they went in for a deeper one, their tongues moving against one another with such seamlessness and passion. "Balfour, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean you wanna do more than just kiss?" He smirked, gaining sudden confidence. "Because if so, then that's what I want too."

Luna grinned as his approval, and sat herself on his lap, something he always liked her doing. They went back to deep kissing, tongues rubbing against tongues, clothes slowly coming off, hair being playfully yanked at and underwear being teased. It wasn't long before they were both staring at each other's naked bodies.

Whilst both of them have seen many naked bodies in their time, to the both of them, there was no body quite like their partner's. Balfour's frame was lanky and tall, which hid a rather surprising amount of body strength. His arms were artificial replacements with a tough metal exterior and an interior consisting of fine wires and nanomachines to make his replacement limbs work like normal human arms. His back adorned a dreadful scar from the incident that took his real arms long ago. Luna had a top-heavy figure, with large 32D breasts, an average waistline and small hips. Her belly, hips and thighs were covered in red stretch marks from when she was pregnant with her and Balfour's child, and she had moles on various parts of her body. Both of them had no shame in their bodies, because to them there's no such thing as an imperfect body - what's an imperfection to others is a unique trait to Balfour and Luna.

Balfour took Luna into his arms, straddling her stretch mark laden waist and laid her down on the bed. She removed his glasses and loosened his hair out of his already loose ponytail. He chuckled deeply and ran his tongue against her body, starting at the neck and going down to her breasts, tummy and eventually stopping at the curly, unkept mass of black pubic hair where her vagina was.

Once he got to her crotch, he moved to the end of the bed. He placed a kiss on her hairy labia before parting them with his fingers, and then proceeded to start licking the area. He mostly focused on stimulating the clit, but he payed plenty of attention to the other areas too. Luna, who was already wet beforehand, became even wetter. She adored his technique because he left every square inch of her genitals covered in his saliva. She moved her hips against Balfour's mouth, her hand clutching at his teal hair, her moans becoming louder and louder. It didn't take long for her to reach climax.

Of course, this wouldn't be her only climax tonight.

Balfour backed away from her Luna's moist loins and licked his lips. He went in to kiss her hungrily, making sure his tongue went all over her mouth.

"Could you taste yourself as I kissed you?" He seductively whispered as he pulled away from her. "You taste as sweet as sugar..."

Luna nodded, a breathless yet satisfied smile on her face and a hungry look in her eye. Balfour could tell she wanted more, and he was gonna give it to her. He smirked and slinked back down to he end of the bed.

He put two of his fingers inside of her wet hole and began to pump them inside her. To Luna, he was going at an almost _agonisingly_ slow pace, but she didn't care. Then he began to rub at the walls of her vagina, and that really got her going. She whimpered in pleasure as the cold steel of his fingers moved against her warm pussy. She begged him to put more fingers in her, to which he complied, and eventually he was fisting her. She yelped in pleasure as his hand moved inside her loins, stretching them out in a gentle way to not her too much. Luna moaned even louder than before as she orgasmed, gripping to the bedsheets and thrashing her legs about.

"O-one more... one more time..." Luna gasped.

"Mmn?" Balfour inquiditively looked up at her as he carefully removed his hand out of her.

"I-I want more..." She moaned to him longingly and shakily. "I want your cock inside me... I w-want you to fuck me... as hard as you can...!"

"Hoho, so you're up for one final round?" He asked teasingly. "Well, I am too!" With the words out of his mouth, he revealed to her his throbbing erection.

She gazed at his massive cock, spreading her legs out in anticipation for it. She wanted - no, she **needed** his cock within her. He got on top of her, looking deep into her eyes as he shoved his member deep into her dripping wet pussy. She gasped as he entered her, but as soon he began to thrust, she started moaning.

"Aaaaah...! Just like that... more... _mooooore!_ " Luna moaned in between ragged gasps of breaths. His thrusts were hard and fast, exactly how she liked her rough fucks, his movements causing her huge, round tits to bounce about. She dug her nails into his back (being careful to avoid his scar) and bucked her hips wildly against his, her legs squeezing at them.

"Nnngh! G-God, Luna, you feel so good..." Balfour groaned huskily as he groped at Luna's thighs. She had a relatively tight vagina, despite the fact that she had given birth the old fashioned way and the fact that they had sex on a semi-frequent basis. He loved the feeling of her pussy squeezing against his thick, 9-inch cock whenever they had sex.

As they fucked, they both went in for a hungry kiss. Their breathing got harsher and more uneven as their movements became sloppier and even harder than before, arching their backs and screaming in unison as they orgasmed. Luna buried the back of her head into the pillow as she came, her orgasm in turn making Balfour come, releasing his seed inside of her. They slumped down on the mattress, Balfour having not pulled out yet because he wanted to be close to his wife.

"Ha... ha... ha... how was that?" He panted out exhaustedly, words half-muffled by the pillow he had buried his face into. "Was your three-course meal good?"

"Better than good." She spoke into her husband's sweaty neck. "You have incredible skill, love. No man's sexual prowess or cock compares to yours, Balfour."

"Glad you liked it." Smirking proudly, he gave a small chuckle and pulled out of her, a little bit of cum leaking out of her hole afterwards. "If you wanted me to, I'd fuck you until we're both completely numb."

"Really?"

"Aye."


End file.
